The New Hockey Team
by Kai's Girlfreind
Summary: The kids Logan, Jam, Snake, Yoshi, Arturo and Damien all play a huge hockey game against another huge team which are Big Billy's brothers. Psycho comes up with an idea to tell the gang that they should creat a hockey team


Mixed Characters in: 

^^ The New Hockey Team ^^ 

All of the kids were sound asleep in one large bed having dreams as they were thinking about precious and funny moments. They all had been friends for at least two years now and had decided that they would each spend much more time with one another. "Why don't you come outside to play hockey?" A familiar voice sinkered in his tone. "Um, sure. What time is it?" Asked Logan as he woke up he started to rub his eyes. Censerity heard the voice too as she got up and started listening to the conversation. "It's about 10:00 a.m," answered the voice as he started to giggle with a small laugh. Logan, Green Yoshi, Jam, Damien, Snake, Arturo and Buk had followed Slash's lead as he they headed towards the field. 

Slash had winked at them as suddenly a figure birsted out of the costume while several kids followed from behind. There was a guy that had spiked hair that laid sideways and wore sweatshirt and jeans, the other person had spiky hair that hid his eyes and wore a little T-shirt, jeans and had kind of smelt bad. The other guy had lots of hair and never had combed his bangs, he was always so serious and very active. The other guy had worn a cap which was small that couldn't even fit on most of his hair. The familiar figure which the other guys knew was Big Billy from the Gangrene gang, and he just waved at them. "We are known to be called 'The Links.' Known as one of the best teams around we sure are excellent at hockey," announced Huge who wore the baseball cap to support his hair from puffing out. "Now this ain't goin to be a tough challenge!" Shouted the crazy human, which was named Smuck. The other three member just had introduced themselves and their names were Lick and Shit, the guys from the other team all knew about Big Billy. "This is our captain or should I say our mother Humba Wumba," introduced Lick while acknowledging his mother. She was there for all her children and had decided to coach their team. "She is so ugly," Yoshi chuckled while giving Logan a high five. Arturo was ready at the centre of the field holding up the puck in his hand. "Get ready to become beaten alive by us!" Shouted Huge. "Start to get ready for my move Huge," Jam smiled evilly, "I'm doin this to impress Nancy." 

The puck had dropped from his grip as all the guys start running towards it. "Pass it to me!" Called out Yoshi while heading up right beside Logan. "Wait, I'm tryin, but this kid's right up my ass," complained Logan as he took a quick glance to see who was behind him. Jam and Damien were trying to catch up to Logan to assist on getting a goal against the other team. They ran as fast as they could until Big Billy sat on them purposely cause his brothers suspected him to do that. He started farting on top of them while making remarks about his family and himself. "You know what I had a a lot of things in common before with Snake. Me and him are just friends. My youngest brother is Shit. Shit loves to blow up in the bathroom. I blow up more though. Do you like the smell of my perfume?" Big Billy asked after making the remarks. "Why do I have to get hurt," complained Damien. "At least you aren't the only one," answered Jam, struggling trying to get up. After he and Damien got up quickly and ran fast as they could from Big Billy to catch up to Logan. "GGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" Screamed Logan as the two butts of Smuck and Huge collided into him. Snake tried to push them away from Logan being crushed, but he also got smacked into as well. This caused a huge commotion between the two teams. Shit ran passed them as he shot the puck towards Buk. He scored a goal. The other team was happy, while the others were all on the floor either sick, tired or bruised (believe me no one was killed.) They got up and ran back to the centre of the field. "Hey Shithead, Spanking, Fat Ass, Blow Me and Lickin you won't be able to beat us!" Cheered on Jam while teasing the other team. "U are Ugly!" Shouted Logan. "Ha, ha Shit is on all of you," laughed Snake as he stretched his tongue and started to whack it on the other players. Without noticing Arturo dropped the puck as Damien had sent it flying. Scoring a goal for his team. "How did you do that?" Lick questioned. He was amazed because the puck had went by so fast. It was a tie between the two teams. Big Billy shot the puck towards Buk and he had actually caught it. "Yeah, I got it!" He cried out with amazement passing the puck to Jam. He and Yoshi both ran after it as Smuck had grabbed the two of them. He laid them on his ass, still holding them, shot them both into the air. "That's how you play hockey!" Smuck shouted while they were flying up in the air. "Dam you!" Jam called out. "I don't like them," complained Yoshi hanging on tightly to Jam's tank top. Logan had quickly dodged Smuck as he caught up and shot the puck towards Lick. Lick tried to move, but Snake had ended up grabbing him with his tongue. He giggled slightly and held on to him tightly. Logan had ended up scoring a goal. "Now we are winning," announced Snake. "Ya, because you are hugging me," complained Lick. "Shut up!" Snake shouted. Smuck was so angry right now he got the puck and shot it back towards Buk. Buk almost had saved the shot as Smuck had punched him right in the face. Yoshi had finally finished his trip from the air and landed on Smuck. He started to bite Smuck as tearing his clothing. Again Arturo dropped the puck at the centre at the field. Snake and Damien were walking towards the centre of the field. "I think that we should never give up no matter what," Snake protested while waving his hockey stick in the air charging towards Huge and Smuck. Damien had also followed as he shouted out so loud. Meanwhile Logan had grabbed the puck as he tried to head towards Lick. Jam had finally finished his trip from the air and had joined in to play hockey again. Big Billy couldn't resist not hugging any of his friends so he quickly grabbed Buk, Logan and Jam. "I love you guys with all my heart!" He said. "That's it! If they want to play with fire they are going to get burnt," Logan said angrily. Buk didn't even care as long as he didn't get hurt. Jam managed to become free from his grip and started running towards the net. Lick collided into him and he actually managed to shoot the puck. Without a doubt and only ten seconds left they had won the victory. Jam, Logan, Damien, Snake, Yoshi, Arturo and Buk were all filled with happiness and joy because they all had made such a good hockey team when working together. 

The guys were all tired of what had happened in the morning cause Huge had tricked them saying it was 10 in the morning, instead it was 2:00 a.m. They all quickly jumped to bed, while Nancy had just awakened. She just glanced at Snake and Jam and had decided not to annoy them, but allow them to sleep. 

At Fortinos Slash and Russle had decided to grab a milk shake. "Slash about last night I've heard some people actually sneaking into the house," Russle went on. "Russle I've never heard anything last night," Slash answered confusingly cause he never heard such a thing. Tommy had spotted them. "You guys I have something to tell you!" Tommy cried out catching up to his friends. "What is it?" Russle asked. "Ya what he said," Slash interrupted while listening closely. Buk paid close attention wondering if they ever knew anything about the hockey game last night. "I've seen the whole secret game last night, but I wasn't sure who the people were when they were playing," explained Tommy. Buk had quickly ran back towards the house and had explained to Logan that someone or people were talking about their secret hockey game between 'The Links.' Without a doubt Logan and woke up the others. They all had started to get dressed and decided to tell their girlfriends about all that had happened last night. 

"Did somebody say hockey?" Asked Collin, which was known to be Damien's father, after hearing the conversation between the guys and the girls. "Well sons," Gannondorf started to explain, "When I have started playing hockey I was known to be one of the best." "Me, I am the best in Hockey! I used to be such an expert in my days and I still am," interrupted Psycho. Nancy had an idea and she had whispered it into his ear. All the guys were trying to listen on in closely. "We can create a our own Hockey team," she whispered. "Great idea, but who is going to be the coach?" He asked confusingly. "Well since you say that you are one of the best, even though you are, I'd nominate you," Nancy said. Psycho just blushed and gave her a huge hug and without a doubt they all started heading towards the arena so they can start practising the real hockey on ice. 

All the girls were elected as the cheerleaders to support their boyfriends even including Cracki and Light Blue Yoshi who were there to support their loved ones. Light Blue Yoshi had decided to gather up all the cheerleaders and gave them their uniforms to take a picture of their new hockey team. "Holy Shit," complained Ace while reading down the list of how much people already joined. He began reading the list of names. "Since we are forming a team I would suggest Jam to be a forward, including Slash, Yoshi and Logan. Russle, Snake and Damien are all defences. Buk, we all know is the goalie and for the rest they are all cheerleaders, including that hot chick over there. Me I play the centre.." Before Ace could finish Psycho had asked his team to see what they would end up naming it. Most of the team had chosen the name by the "Nancy Lovers" because most of the guys had loved Nancy because she was so nice and reliable. Before they continued on with the rules The Links had birsted into the arena. "Did anybody miss me?" Asked Big Billy. All the girls thought that the guys were so ugly especially Smuck. "Like iiiuuuu, they are like so ugly," Censerity said while sticking her finger on her tongue. "But that guy with the spiked hair layered sideways sure looks cute," Nancy complemented. Jam and Snake just stared at her in a mean way. "I'm only kidding," she laughed. The 10 team members were all standing beside each other staring fiercely at the other team. "Now it might not look easy this time, but we will counter you all no matter what we won't give up and this practice is for surviving!" The guys from Nancy Lovers shouted while charging towards the other team and started to all play a quick hockey game. Even though this game was only for fun the teams had started to get closer with one another in starting to become friends. 

Jam and Nancy were just staring at each other as usual. "Nancy do you want to go out with me tonight?" He asked starting to blush. She batted her eyelashes towards him and answered, "Of course I will." "Hey," Psycho interrupted while grabbing the notepad, "Since we have a team, who is going to be the captain?" "Everyone knows that I should be the captain," said Jam showing off in front of his girlfriend. "I don't think so. Besides the team is named after me, so I should be the captain," Nancy smiled slyly. "Since you both want to be like that just have a quick hockey game between yourselves because I cannot always be the one trying to solve everybody's' problems," explained Psycho. They had both started to play a quick game of Hockey. Nancy shot the puck in between his legs and had actually gotten a goal. "Did I do that?" She asked herself while showing off smiling at him sweetly. 'How did I miss that?' He thought. Yoshi and Buk were just watching them as Buk had raised up the flag. "NANCY ONE! JAMIE NO NO!" He shouted with pride. Jam grabbed the puck from his net and started to charge towards Nancy's net. Nancy had accidentally smashed into him and he actually shot the puck. He scored a goal. Still on top of her they both managed to tie the game. "Guess I am lucky after all," Jam said with happiness in his tone. Since they both tied the game they had decided who would be captain over the game "Rock, Paper, Scissors." Jam chose the rock, Nancy had selected the paper. It had ended up that Nancy was the captain. She ran up to Jam and gave him such a huge hug. "I guess loosing ain't bad," he said while trying to cuddle up closer to her chest. 

After the practice Ace walked up to Censerity in a sly way. She had walked up to him too and they both had started talking to one another. "Hey babe, what's shakin?" He questioned. "I'm doing fine, cutey," she answered. Logan was starting to get jealous because him and Censerity were both girlfriend and boyfriend for a year. Logan grabbed Ace by the vest and started arguing. "Hey four eyes, hands off my girl!" He shouted. "You mean Censerity is your girlfriend?" Ace asked confusingly. "Besides she loves me and don't try to take her away from me!" Logan said with a high pitch tone. Censerity had pulled them both apart from one another. "Can you guys should stop arguing," she said while giving Ace and Logan both a hug because she had wanted them to stop fighting. 

In the changing room Nancy had saw the two yoshis walk up to her. Green and Light Blue Yoshi had bought Nancy a new uniform because she was now the captain of the team. "Her Nancy, this is for you," Green Yoshi said holding up a part of the uniform. "Ya, this is all cleaned, we both had made it for you," answered Light Blue Yoshi. Slash had stepped into the changing room and had shown her a badge. "Since you are the captain, I bought you this badge because I think that it would really look nice on you," Slash said while starting to turn red. Nancy quickly put on the uniform and attached the badge towards it. She loved how the way the badge looked like and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Nancy couldn't wait to show Snake and Jam, so she headed towards the boys change room. 

Snake and Jam had both fainted as soon as Nancy approached there. Snake started to hiss like crazy because he sure did like the top that uniform that Nancy was wearing. Jam couldn't resist the perfect opportunity, so him and Snake just laid there on the ground hoping she would've done something dirty to the both of them when she was there. 

Damien and Diana were just talking to each other quietly asking how life was and expressing how much they both feel for each other. Zoshi, Green and Light Blue Yoshi's father, had arrived there with his wife and their other siblings. "Hi cuteys, I have really missed you guys," she said while giving Green and Light Blue Yoshi a hug. "I love you mommy," they both answered while giving her a hug. Boshi was all excited and had decided to invite several of his friends along because he thought that they also might be interested in joining the hockey team. They were characters from "Paper Mario." It was Sushie, Parakarry, Bow, Damon, Sak, Bombette, Lakister, Kooper, Goombario, Watt, and the Ninja Koopas. They all had seemed so interested with the new Hockey Team so they all decided to join on in after Psycho had all welcomed them. Altogether they had created a huge team that always were filled with team spirit and always worked together very well. Even though The Links were friends now with the Nancy Lovers there are a lot more competitions yet waiting to begin. 

By: Jam Davis Loadman 


End file.
